Cousins
by xClydexDonovanxLover
Summary: First Sp Fanfic! T for language and South Parkyness! Submit OCs if you want.
1. Moving in

9:30 PM

I lie on my back, taking in the last night here at East Park. We shouldn't have to move. Yeah, mum isn't very good at working, and our so very nice aunt is letting us stay at her place with her own family, who could refuse such an offer? Me. I open my shell locket, and there we are. The happiest family anyone could ask for. I squint, it's no use though, mum colored over dad's face. I yawn, slowly drifting off into the world of dreams.  
I feel cold trinkles of water spraying over me. I scream, shudder and jump up. I look down upon myself, covered in mud and water. I rubbed my eyes, must've fallen asleep in the garden.

12:00 pm

I make my way into our two story house and skip to my room. I stick my head in, it feels so weird.  
My room had so many posters and pictures and planets hanging down from the ceiling (which me and my dad built when I was one), now it's all bare.  
I make my way to a large brown box with " Hair stuff" scrawled all over it, and picked up my bright blue brush. I had to tug really hard at the brush, I furrow my eyebrows as I feel something sticky in my long red hair.  
"Ewwwwwww!" mum said madly, cutting off my hair until it reaches under my ears. " This is what you get for sleeping in the garden, AJ!" mum growled.  
I pout and fold my arms. She made me water the plants, and I fell asleep, it's her fault!  
Vanecia walked in and dropped the loly she had in her mouth.  
" Woah! You look JUST like a boy, Alvin!" she snickered.  
" Shuddup!" I growl at her.  
" Don't fight! Pick up that lollipop Vanecia!" mum said turning her head to my sister.  
It's an all girls family. Me, mum and Van.

9:30

" Let's go! If we don't get on the road now, we won't make it to South Park on time!" mum called from down stairs.  
I put on my light blue dress, my green hoodie and light red flats. I cover my hair with the hoodie and run down stairs, jumping into the car.  
Van was already in, hooked on her DS.  
I sigh, sit on my knees and look back. Mum starts driving, I bite my lips. The only memory of my childhood and dad going down the drain. It is SO not fair!  
" It's gonna be alright, don't worry too much!" mum says smiling from the rearview mirror.  
I growl in response and sit normally.  
" You can be such a cry baby at times!" Vanecia half jokes, winking at me.  
" I am not!" I said pouncing at her.  
" Girls! Girls! Break it! Break it, right NOW!" mum yells, she stopped because of the traffic lights, and turned back to break us up.  
" Not now! We have two WHOLE hours of this driving!"  
Van and I stare at her, eyes wide open and mouths hanging.  
Two hours of endless driving? van has her DS, I doubt the battery is gonna stay for two hours, and me? I turn to the window, scenery?

11:35 " CINDY!" Mum grins and runs up to her sister, hugging her tight.  
" Oh victoria!" Aunt Cindy smiles. Mum and Aunt Cindy turn to us.  
Aunt Cindy's eyes widened and she runs me,  
" What happened to your hair, Alexandra?" god.. everyone makes up the "A" in my name. Aly, Alexandra, Andrea..  
" Gum got stuck in it and mum had too cut it off." I stated simply, wrapping my arms around me. It's so cold!  
" Alright, now in the house." Aunt Cindy says, seeming a little dazed.  
" GAH!" I heard from upstairs. I smiled, Tweeky! " You'll be bunking with Tweek while Vanecia sleeps on the sofa, alright?" I nod, like always. Vanecia nods too, flopping down on the sofa.  
I jog upstairs and into Tweek's room. He falls off his bed and looks up to me.  
" Urgh, don't do that!" he said rubbing his hair.  
" Sorry," I giggled and threw my bags on the floor next to his bed.  
" Can't believe you're -GAH- moving in," Tweek says twitching.  
" Me neither.." I say and make ready for bed after my visit to the bathroom, brushing my teeth ect.  
" With short hair.." he said smiling. Yep, I've always had loooong hair.  
" Heh, night," I say.  
" Urgh, Goodnight," he said crawling into to his bed. " Get ready for school tomorrow."  
Shit.

AN: Rewritten. yep she's Tweek's cousin :O AJ Tweak, Andrea Tweek, Alexandra Tweak, Aly Tweak.. lol 


	2. NOTICE

- Guys-

I might have to rewrite this cuz I'm really disapointed with it :(

I will keep ALL the OC's

And I will keep something in

But it need's changing.

I will just replace the chapters..

As you currently read this I'm working on the story..

And I'm just changng some simple stuff about AJ.. yeppy.

- Thanks for reading- 


End file.
